


The Hogwarts Boy

by dormouse11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormouse11/pseuds/dormouse11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Potter were raised, not by the Dursleys, but by those who loved and cared for him - the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Boy

After arriving outside Number 4, Privet Drive on that fateful night, Albus Dumbledore plunged the street into darkness. Slipping the Put-Outer back inside his cloak, he sat down on the wall next to a peculiar tabby cat, which had spent the day hanging about the street in a most un-cat-like manner. He didn’t look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.”

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses and an emerald cloak. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

“Absolutely not, Albus,” she snapped without preamble.

“Not what, Minerva?” His tone and visage remained perfectly calm.

“Really, Albus, I can put two and two together quite as well as Professor Vector. Headquarters was buzzing with the news of their…” here she trailed off, as if unable to continue. She fished a handkerchief – bright white and heavily starched – from her pocket and dabbed her eyes. Dumbledore pretended to be quite interested in a pigeon strutting across the opposite wall as she gathered herself. “Anyway, when Hagrid told me where you would be, I had to come see for myself. And it’s absolutely – Dumbledore, you can’t. I’ve been watching them all day. You couldn’t find two people who are less like the Potters. And their son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!”

“It’s the best place for him,” said Dumbledore firmly. “His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he’s older. I’ve written them a letter.”

“A letter?” repeated Professor McGonagall faintly. “Really, Albus, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! Albus, you’ve lived among wizards your whole life, you can’t possibly know –”

“Be that as it may,” Dumbledore interrupted, as if she were straying into territory he did not want to discuss, “There is ancient and powerful magic which I hope to harness for his protection. It can only be accomplished if he lives here, with his blood relatives.”

“But Albus, surely a Potter relation, even another Evans would be –”

“Minerva, I have researched it thoroughly. It must be the closest next of kin.” He looked at her kindly. “Now please, calm yourself. Have a lemon drop.” And he offered her a very sticky candy.

“A _what?_ ”

“A lemon drop. They’re a kind of Muggle sweet I’m rather fond of.”

“No, thank you,” said McGonagall coldly, as though she didn’t think this was quite the moment for lemon drops. She drummed her fingers on the wall, showing far more agitation than she would normally express. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. “But Albus, if it’s a matter of protect – ”

But she was interrupted by a low rumbling sound. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the stars– and a huge motorcycle fell out of the sky and landed on the road in front of them.

“Hagrid,” said Dumbledore, sounding relieved, “at last.” His eyebrows drew together as he eyed the motorbike. “Hagrid, would that by any chance be Sirius’s bike?”

“Right enough, Professor,” he responded as he dismounted. “He didn’t get there but a mo’ before I did. All but forced it on me, to tell you the truth, but I’m not complainin’.”

“Well, that does move up my timetable,” Dumbledore murmured. “Very well, let’s get this over with.” He reached out to take the bundle of blankets that was in Hagrid’s arms.

“Now just a minute, Headmaster!” McGonagall’s voice was firm as she snatched Harry away.

“Minerva, really, there isn’t time – ”

“There’s time enough!” She said this perhaps a bit shrilly, and Hagrid, who had never seen her look quite so fearsome, took a large step back. She seemed to notice and continued in much lower, but equally furious voice. “Albus, have you forgotten I was raised by Muggles? Some of them are well enough, but these – _Dursleys_ ,” she spat the word out as if it were something foul, “are not fit to raise _any_ child, let alone a magical one! And certainly not James and Lily’s son. If it’s a matter of protection – ” and she increased her volume, as Dumbledore looked as if he might interrupt, “parents across Britain entrust their children to our school, even in these troubled times! I see no reason that we cannot add one more.”

“Minerva, please,” he said, spreading his hands, “are you really suggesting we raise him at Hogwarts? Logistics aside, he’ll be famous in our world! Before he can even talk, for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be, growing up away from all that until – ”

“Really, Albus!” she looked positively affronted. “As if I would allow any child under my care have his head turned by such nonsense!”

“And in the summers, Minerva? Will it be you who stays in the empty castle to look after him? Or – perhaps that little cottage in Hogsmeade – ”

Suddenly a wand tip was inches from his crooked nose. “You go too far, Headmaster.” Her wand shook and seemed to even smoke a little with the force of her fury.

Dumbledore folded his hands and bowed his head. “I apologize, Minerva. I only thought to shock you into seeing sense. I assure you, I did not wish to pour salt on old wounds. Forgive me.”

She held him in her furious gaze for a moment more before shoving her wand back into the folds of her cloak and adjusting her grip on the still-sleeping Harry. “Always, Albus,” she murmured.  But before either could say another word, they heard a sound like grinding rocks. They both started and looked about, only to realize that Hagrid, whom they had quite forgotten, was attempting to politely clear his throat.

“Beggin’ your pardon, Professors, but I live on the grounds all year. It’ll be a mite crowded, sure, but, well, I’ve raised trickier beasts that a young wizard!” He chuckled a bit and smiled back and forth between them.

“Well!” Minerva looked a bit shocked, but decided, very quickly, not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She thrust Harry back into Hagrid's arms. “I’d say that settles the matter, wouldn’t you, Albus?”

Dumbledore sighed and raised his hand in defeat. “I can see I’m outnumbered. At any rate, I really must be off. Hagrid, I think I’ll be seeing Sirius quite soon. I shall inform him that you will be needing his bike for a day more.” He turned and clasped McGonagall’s hand in both of his own. “This is a tricky path you’ve set us on, Minerva. I can only hope it is the right one.”

She squeezed his hands tightly, then turned and looked at Number 4, Privet Drive.

“I assure you, Albus,” she murmured, “It’s better than the alternative.”

* * *

Severus paced back and forth in the headmaster’s office. Through the window, he could see the sun beginning to show over the horizon.

The headmaster was late.

His head rose suddenly and he jumped back from the door, one hand darting inside his robes. A moment later, it opened, and in stepped Professor Dumbledore.

Severus released his wand in his pocket and drew up to his full height. “You said you would be back in an hour.”

“And I sent Fawkes with word of my delay. You need not have waited.” Severus scowled. “Ah, yes, of course,” Dumbledore continued, “you would not wish to leave the safety of the castle. Prudent, but I can assure that your old master cannot reach you now. Although, I suppose your… _colleagues_ …might have words for you if they knew you were here.” Dumbledore sank into the chair behind the desk and gestured for Severus to sit. He did so, stiffly, and looking as if he were prepared to leap to his feet and defend himself at a moment’s notice.

“So,” he said after a long moment. “He will live here.”

“Yes, it appears so.” Dumbledore waved his wand, producing two glasses of whiskey, one of which drifted gently into Snape’s waiting hand.

“And your offer,” Snape continued, raising his glass in acknowledgment but not yet drinking, “does it still stand?”

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Dumbledore mused. “It will be difficult to convince the Order to accept you even if you are constantly under my watch at Hogwarts. If you do _not_ remain here, I imagine even my blessing will not sway them in your favor.”

“I see.”

“Of course, I am only assuming you will not wish to stay! But, so soon after her death, it might be difficult for you…” The headmaster trailed off as Snape leapt to his feet and began pacing the room again. Long, silent minutes followed, in which Dumbledore drained his glass and conjured another. Snape’s sat on the desk, forgotten.

“Where else could I go!” It was not a question, but an exasperated shout, as Snape whirled to stare, wide-eyed, at Dumbledore. “By now they know I have been here!”

“Surely, as skilled and Occlumens as yourself – ”

“You think they will allow me breath to explain myself? Without the Dark Lord’s guidance they will be little more than frightened animals. If I leave these walls without your protection, I am a dead man! And of course,” his voice dropped to a murmur as he began pacing again, “as you say…a redemption…even if…but how else…”

Dumbledore watched him impassively for a moment. At long last, he sighed. “Severus, it is quite late, and I am weary. I will draw up your contract of employment in the morning.” Snape stopped and stared at him. With a snap of his fingers, Dumbledore summoned an old and matronly house-elf from the kitchen. “Bobbin, dear, please prepare a room for Severus and take him there for the evening.”

“But I never ans – ” Snape’s indignant protest was cut off as Bobbin took his hand in one of hers and they both vanished with a loud _crack_. 

* * *

And so it came to pass that small extension was fit onto Hagrid’s hut, just big enough for a truckle bed and a few toys sent by friends of the Potters’. When classes began, charge of young Harry was passed from teacher to teacher as their schedules allowed. His first word, if it could be called such, was “Nape!”, which amused the other professors and annoyed Severus to no end. “Though it’s on’y to be expected,” Hagrid mused to him one day, “ ‘Snape’ s’a bit easier than ‘Flitwick’, after all.”

Harry’s second year of life passed full of love and joy, despite its tragic beginning, and his second birthday in Hagrid's tiny hut was quiet, but pleasant.

However, no one was prepared for the “terrible two’s”…

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing this concept on Tumblr, I couldn't get it out of my head! This will (hopefully) be a long-term project to help me get back into writing. I hope to address a lot of questions, such as, what if Harry and Draco had had a different relationship? What about Harry and Dumbledore, or Snape? What if the houses could truly be united? I will also greatly enjoy writing Frazzled Parents McGonagall and Snape. I LOVE Harry Potter Headcanons and want to incorporate as many as possible, so feel free to leave your LGBTQIA+, POC, and other headcanons in the comments - I can't guarantee I'll use all of them but I'll definitely consider them! Obviously, I borrowed a lot from the book for this chapter, since I wanted to keep the conversation as close to the original as possible. However, that won't be the norm for the rest of the story. I'm not sure yet how far I'll go with this, but I'd like to at least get all the way through the events of the Sorcerer's Stone. (This is currently Not Rated/No Archive Warnings because if I get to the later books there will definitely be some violence and character death.) I will be using some Pottermore information to fill out the story a bit, so be on the lookout for that as well! (Did you spot the reference to McGonagall's husband in this chapter?)
> 
> EDIT: Added a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape that I realized wouldn't fit anywhere else.


End file.
